


Penance

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coda for episode 4x20 The Rapture; Dean reflects on the events of the night, while Sam screams in the panic room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> coda for episode 4x20 The Rapture; Dean reflects on the events of the night,while Sam screams in the panic room.

PENANCE

 

Dean couldn't sleep and turned over once more on Bobby’s lumpy couch, listening to his brother’s screaming from the panic room below. The sound pulled at him shatteringly, but he forced himself to stay where he was, trying to concentrate on the other problem the day had presented. 

Cas had been ripped from his vessel and NotCas had come back. And Dean Winchester was feeling a surprising glut of loss – and guilt- because of it. 

NotCas hadn't exactly spelled it out for them, but Dean knew Heaven had called the angel back for helping with Lilith. And thanks to Anna’s abrupt appearance in the back seat of the car, Dean knew being dragged back to Heaven was ‘painfully, awfully bad.’

It was Dean’s fault, of course, having guilted Castiel into helping with that Lilith/prophet thing. A twinge of empathetic pain ran through Dean’s gut as he remembered the moment Jimmy Novak had been shot, wondered if that was worse than ‘being chained to a comet.’ Wondered what being chained to a comet for eternity felt like. 

More screaming from Sam in the panic room, and Dean closed his eyes. Cas might have been able to help with this. The Castiel who had walked away from them so imperiously tonight probably wouldn't. 

Dean wondered if they would ever see Cas again.


End file.
